isufandomcom-20200214-history
Canaan Islands
The Canaan Islands (カナン諸島) are three islands boasting a wide variety of locations, from ruins to traditional villages to an imposing mountain looming over the horizon. They serves as the setting for Ys VI: The Ark of Napishtim. Locations Rehdan Village is the home of the Rehda. The Rehda are a tribe of long-eared, bushy-tailed traditionalists who have learned to live in harmony with the land. Native to the Canaan islands, they're very protective of their homeland and greatly distrustful of humans who've encroached upon it. Hostilities between the two races are at an all-time high, with the possibility of armed conflict always looming. Port Rimorge is a human village on Canaan. Led by a rich merchant from Afroca named Baslam, the inhabitants of Port Rimorge made the unfortunate error of breaking down ancient stone ruins for the materials needed to build their homes, further driving a wedge between themselves and the native Rehda. Many inhabitants of Port Rimorge has stranded many humans within Canaan's borders, because of their curiousity about what may lie within, and those humans have elected to build a settlement on the largest island. Grana-Vallis Mountain is a massive mountain looming high over the northern horizon, home to bomb-toting goblins, massive insects and sheer drops bottoming off with deadly, rocky crags. It's not a place for the faint of heart, but those who persevere will find a treasure of untold worth at its summit, though that treasure is certainly not unguarded, and none have yet survived long enough to claim it. Limewater Cave is a massive, maze-like cave system just northwest of Port Rimorge. Its depths are dark as night, flooded through and filled with poisonous gases, attracting some of the deadliest creatures Canaan has to offer. Virtually every foe fought within is capable of poisoning, cursing, encumbering or confusing unwary adventurers, but the greatest threat of all is simply the cavern's vastness itself: it's said that those who enter are doomed to become lost forever within. Ruins of Lost Time is a veritable maze of columns and free-standing platforms connects enormous statues to lava pits populated by anachronistic clockwork sentries, then turns into a strange room of hexagonal panels that ultimately leads to a corridor filled with what look to be cryogenic containers. The purpose of these sealed ruins is unknown and virtually impossible to discern, as the bizarre mish-mash of objects and design philosophies represented within paints a very strange picture of a long-forgotten civilization. One can't help but be intrigued, but the dangers of exploring this space have kept its mysteries alive since time immemorial. Zemeth Sanctum is the central island of Canaan and considered a holy place by the Rehda – the place where their Goddess, Alma, dwells. As such, it's strictly forbidden for anyone but the Rehda themselves to set foot here, which only makes the humans from Port Rimorge want to do it that much more. Fortunately for the Rehda, getting to Zemeth Island is easier said than done, though rumor has it there may be an underground passageway that mitigates the need for a foolhardy trek through the inland sea. Trivia * The Canaan Islands are named after Canaan and geographically in the position of the Azores. Category:Locations Category:Ys VI: The Ark of Napishtim